


I Have Chocolate?

by obikinks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinks/pseuds/obikinks
Summary: Sirius gets a letter, remus gets worried.





	I Have Chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt 'I Have Chocolate' for Erin  
> (barely edited, written at two am)

"Sirius?" Remus called to the dark hallway.   
The boy had disappeared sometime after dinner and hadn't returned yet. Remus was worried. James thought he was just with Marlene McKinnon again. Peter was to busy with his potions assignment.   
Remus wandered further down the hall, trying not to disturb the portraits. Sirius had to be here somewhere, Remus had already checked the other boys' favourite spots.   
"Sirius?" He whispered to the dark. Silence.   
Remus crept further along until he came to a cupboard he had never noticed before. There was a soft sobbing from inside.   
Remus twisted the handle and peeked in.   
There was Sirius, curled into a ball, sobbing into his knees. Remus frowned.   
"Sirius?" He said. Sirius' eyes jumped to Remus and he covered his mouth, trying to contain his sobs.   
They looked at each other.   
Sirius swallowed and moved his hand away.   
"Re-Remus? What're you doing here? You should be in bed. It's after hours." He said in a broken voice.   
Remus frowned and squeezed into a space next to Sirius.   
"So should you, Siri. What's happening?"  
"I-" he coughed. "I got a uh. I got a letter."  
Remus frowned harder. "Aaanndddd?"   
"A letter from my mother."   
Remus' eyes widened, his breathing picked up pace.   
"What uh… what did it say?" He asked.   
"I'm- I'm not part of the family anymore." He had begun crying again by the end of the sentence and Remus wrapped his arms around the crying boy.   
"She's cut me off completely," he continued. "No funds, no contact." He looked up at Remus. "I've been burnt off the tree, Remus. I'm not even on her goddamn tree anymore" he buried into Remus and sobbed into his pink jumper.   
"Oh, Siri, it's okay. It's going to be okay. You have a family right here." Sirius looked at him, Remus continued. "We're your family. Us three. Oh, and Lily of course." Sirius smiled. Remus went on. "Mother hen James, little brother Peter, chilled-out dad lily and… and…" Remus frowned. What was he.   
"And my boyfriend, Remus." Sirius filled in, grin on his lips. Remus' eyes widened and he felt himself go red, even in the dark cupboard.   
"Is that what you want?" Remus asked.   
"Of course." Sirius said.   
Remus looked at him and smiled. Sirius laughed.   
"Boyfriend Remus."   
"MY boyfriend Remus." Sirius whispered.   
Remus grinned and looked away, then he turned back to Sirius.   
"We need to celebrate. You got anything to eat?"   
Sirius grinned.   
"I have chocolate."   
Remus laughed.


End file.
